Seasons Change
by IceLeaf29
Summary: Pitch is back, and three new Guardians have arrived; Autumn, Summer and Spring. When Pitch gets his hands on the new Guardian of Autumn however, it’s not going to he easy to get him back.
1. Prologue

**Pitch Black:**

He wasn't stupid. He could read what the Man in the Moon was saying. And Pitch had an advantage; he already knew exactly who one of the new Guardians were. If he got to that Guardian in time, before the others did, then Pitch would have that power on his side.

After all, the Guardian Of Autumn would be able to make things die at his touch, wouldn't he? And with that kind of power, so much more fear could be created. The threat of the boy and a dragon being able to murder someone just by touching them, would be amazing.

Pitch just needed to get his hands on the boy.

Through the boy, he could get the other three Seasons Guardians who he knew existed. Pitch would be able to have Jack at his feet, begging for mercy. Gothel would get her flower back, and Mord'ue would get to murder the Summer one for whatever reason he wanted.

And so Pitch started to formulate a plan to get the Autumn Guardian on his side.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to their rightful**

**Creators. I'm simply playing around with them for my amusement. **

**Chapter 1; A Message**

_SC_

**North: **

"Only two months until Christmas..." The man muttered, exiting his office. One glance around the rest of the workshop seemed to ease him slightly. He wasn't too lorries about anything though. Earlier that year, Pitch had been destroyed. Jack Frost had become a permanent Guardian, though he didn't yet have a holiday to prepare for nor a specific job. They were still trying to figure that out.

In fact, it was North's blissful ignorance to any new threats that had him miss the small nightmare horse watching him from on top of the globe, also surveying the workshop. North did notice, however, the podium light up, in a very similar way to when Jack was chosen to be a Guardian. North quickly sent out an alert for the other four, before continuing to watch the podium.

Six figures had shown up this time though; a scrawny, short boy missing a leg accompanied by a dragon were an orange in colour, with a leaf above them. Then a girl with wild, curly hair, holding a bow and arrow was accompanied by a horse. They were a reddish colour with flames above their heads. The last figure was another girl, this one with long hair and a frying pan in her hand. A small chameleon sat on top of her head, and she was a light pink in colour. A flower sat over her. Then, the figures disappeared.

North hadn't realised the others had arrived, and seen the figures as well while watching them, so it was to his surprise when Toothiana spoke up. "Wait, so there are three new Guardians?" North turned to face them as Aster nodded. "It seems so, mate. In fact, those three might be the other Seasons Guardians from the legends. Jack's obviously the Winter Guardian, with his snow."

That made sense to North. "We've got to find them then." He added. Tooth, Aster, Jack and Sandy nodded their agreements.

"I'll find the girl with the horse, Jack, you get the boy and the dragon, Aster and Sandy, you get the long haired girl." North ordered. Jack again nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see who these so called 'Guardians' are."

_SC_

**Hiccup:**

It was over in a flash.

Hiccup had been out flying on a cool Autumn day, observing the surroundings with Astrid and the rest of the riders when they were attacked. A rougher dragon had shot at Astrid, when Hiccup and Toothless got themselves in the way. They'd fallen into the forest of a nearby island. Toothless had tried his best to cusion Hiccup, but it hadn't worked.

Leaves had fluttered up around them, the reds, oranges and greens fluttering around the two. Some landed on them, almost getting absorbed into Toothless and Hiccup.

As for the other riders, they didn't have time to try and save Hiccup and Toothless. They couldn't have, honestly. Instead, they just carried the message over to Stoic. By the time Stoic had found out, they all knew that Hiccup was long gone.

Except he wasn't. Hiccup had woken up, surrounded by leaves. A grainy black substance, which Hiccup recognised as sand, littered the ground around him. Nearby, a black dragon sat at attention, the name of which just popped into his head; Toothless. His own name had also come to him, and he knew he was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III.

Still stumbling over to Toothless, he places his hand on a tree to steady himself, only to pull away with horror. Where Hiccup had touched the bark of the tree, it had started to peel away and rot. Within minutes, the tree had fallen over and rotted away to nothing. Toothless had come over and nudged the upset Hiccup, trying to comfort the boy.

It was in that moment that Hiccup realised the danger he possessed. He could kill things with his touch. The air around him was already colder than it had been earlier. The ground beneath his feel felt like it was dying as well. The only thing that was normal was Toothless, and Hiccup was panicking.

Then, a voice came. "Hello there. Hiccup, isn't it?"

_SC_

**Merida: **

Fire was all she'd seen. Waking up in the embers of a burning castle. Merida didn't know much. Just her name; Merida DunBroch. A bow and quiver of arrows were strung to her back, a black and white horse standing nearby. _Angus_, the voice told her. Merida had stood up before long, walking over to the horse who happily let her stroke him.

Before she even had to ask, Angus had bowed down to let her mount him, which she happily had. While doing that, she'd also lifted the bow from her back. It felt right in her hands, the weight of it not too heavy nor too light in her hands. Before she could do anything else though, a large man weilding two swords had flown infront of her, riding a sleigh. Merida's eyes narrowed, and she notched an arrow in place.

"What do you want, mister?" She said, annoyed. He just chuckled, amused. "You're Merida, right? Well, you and your horse have to come with me. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Merida just glared at him. "And why should I trust you? You could be trying to kidnap me, for all I know." The man raised an eyebrow, sighing. "I guess it's time for plan B." He muttered.

Merida had no warning before he threw something into the air, it turned into a portal, and he shoved Angus and her through it.

_SC_

**Rapunzle:**

"Just let me save him!" She begged Gothel, her eyes pleading as she stared at who she thought was her mother. Said woman glanced over at Flynn, and reluctantly nodded. "Then, you're coming with me." She hissed. Rapunzle scrambles forwards to help Flynn, praying that the magic in her hair would work.

Rapunzle started to utter the first few lines of the special song, but cut herself off with a gasp. Flynn had picked up a piece of glass off the ground, and stared her with it. "Be free from Gothel..." he muttered, before perishing. Rapunzle let out a shriek, and tried again to save him, ignoring the blood dripping down her front, staining the purple dress she wore.

Then, all went black.

She woke up to see a giant rabbit and a small, yellow man made of sand looking at her.

"Who are you?!" She stuttered, her voice full of surprise. The last thing she could remember was being stabbed and dying; not talking to a giant rabbit!

"I'm Aster Bunnymund, and that's the Sandman. You've got to come with us with the chameleon, and North will explain everything." The rabbit said. That startled Rapunzle even more, however she did agree. After all, Pascal seemed to like them. The chameleon was indeed sitting on Sandman's shoulder, practicing blending in with the small figure.

"Good. Now, off we go, mate." Aster tapped the ground four times with his foot, before said ground dissolved into a tunnel. Then Aster pushed Rapunzle into the hole, off to who knows were.

_SC_

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first RotBTD fic! **

**I'm just going to straight up say that this first chapter was very rushed, because I was try to get the ideas onto the page, but I'm kinda happy with it and the story will hopefully get better as it goes along. **

**I do accept criticism, and hope you enjoy this! **


End file.
